


What's your name？

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	What's your name？

BGM︰SoulJa/中村舞子/壇蜜 - What's your name?

 

“なぜ、あなたを忘れられないの？”

......

“爸爸，我今晚跟同学一起出去玩，可能要晚点回来。”

“你又和野村周平那个臭小子一块玩？他成天没个正经，你少和他打交道。”

“知道啦知道啦。”

关上门以后山田凉介就忍不住翻了一个白眼。

从小到大他都是山田家的乖乖男，是比自己的姐姐和妹妹还要听话的存在，考上了一个不错的大学，四年后的今天终于完美结业了，想要和自己最亲近的好朋友出去彻夜狂欢一下，自认为已经成为一个立派的大人了，自然不愿意去听这些唠叨。

昨天晚上在饭桌前山田凉介偷偷看了看野村周平发给自己的短信，说是发现了一个氛围相当不错的歌厅，为了庆祝毕业要不要去耍一下子。

看到这条短信山田凉介就兴奋地连晚饭都吃不下去了，草草和父母说一句吃饱了就跑回自己屋里和对方详谈。

也是时候该体验一下大人们的世界了。

为了应景，他还特意从衣柜里翻翻找找，换上了之前在学校很少穿的皮夹克和破洞裤。

到了夜深人静的时候，山田凉介和野村周平约好碰头的地点，然后被对方带到一个深巷的拐角里，看到有一个亮着霓虹灯但却不是特别显眼的招牌，野村周平二话不说带着他拐了进去。

走到门就口看到野村周平和几个站在那里的黑人击掌说起了蹩脚的英文，山田凉介听的一头雾水，然后看到黑人上下打量了一下自己，露出不怀好意的笑容。

“Your boyfriend？”

这句话山田凉介倒是听懂了，冲着黑人疯狂摇头和摆手，一副实力拒绝的样子。

野村周平瞥了他一眼，然后告诉黑人“Just a friend”，递给他一张会员卡。

“May I come in？”

“Sure.”

拐了好几个弯往里走，就看到舞台中央一个跳着钢管舞穿着暴露的女人，整个场子堵得满满的都是跟随着刺耳的音乐毫无章法地扭动着，越扭越亲近的男男女女，还有坐在桌子周围大声地聊天，偶尔发出比音乐声还要刺耳的笑声的人们。

山田凉介被震耳欲聋的音乐和耀眼的舞台灯光逼得想要逃离，结果被野村周平一把拉住走到人群中，开始和周围的人一样随着音乐的节奏摇摆起来。

“嗨起来啊凉介！”

山田凉介混在人群里完全不知道该怎么扭，况且第一次来这种地方也不是很能放的开，看到周围的人都向自己投来异样的眼光，他用胳膊挡起脸来好不容易从人群中挤了出去，去吧台装作像模像样地要了一杯加冰的威士忌，随便找了一张桌子坐下来一边嘬着小酒一边冷静。

初来乍到的山田凉介感觉自己还是不太能适应这样的氛围，然而在人群里泡妹的野村周平早就已经玩得兴起顾不上自己了，自己点的酒对自己来说也有点太过浓烈，喝了一点点视线就开始变得模糊。

什么嘛，根本不像想象中的那么好玩。

接着山田凉介突然被周围客人们的欢呼声叫回了一点点意识，他顺着声音的方向看去，从舞台旁边的那扇门里走出来西装革履的三个人，不少花痴女人的尖叫让欢呼声变得更加嘈杂。

山田凉介看着这三个人从舞台的方向一直走到自己旁边的桌子上两个穿着暴露浓妆艳抹的女人面前，拿起手中的酒杯和对方碰杯然后畅谈，就好像是认识了很久的熟人一样。

然而山田凉介根本没有心情去注意这些了，他的眼神完完全全定格在了那个，走在最前面，和女人聊起天开起玩笑来最得心应手的男人身上。

那个男人长相英气，留着很利落的浅亚麻色短发，虽然浑身上下都散发着贵族气质，但是和这个歌厅花天酒地的氛围又能够完美地合拍，即便字里行间、一言一行都能够看出他的绅士，但是一些小细节又能看出他的坏心和不正经，这两种反差被他控制得十分完美和平衡。

这使得山田凉介的视线根本无法从那个男人的身上移开，他身后的两个人被他衬托得简直像他的保镖一样，直到对方离开那张桌子，又走到下一个桌子，和其他的人聊天，他都没有把自己的视线掰回来。

太、太帅了。

山田凉介不可否认的是，他一直都想要成为这样的男人。

不知不觉就盯着对方看了太久，直到男人下意识地偏头看了一眼，正好对上晕乎乎的山田凉介的视线，山田凉介一个躲闪不及，忸怩不安地把头撇到一边，装作看向别处。

完了，被发现了，他该不会以为我是个变态吧。

但还是忍不住想要多看两眼，等到山田凉介觉得差不多对方没有在看自己了，又偷偷抬起头看了一眼，发现不妙又立马低下头，小鹿乱撞地拿起手边的酒喝了一口，不小心灌得太多，酒的冲劲让整张脸都变得狰狞起来。

完了，连着被发现了两次。

山田凉介万万没想到他刚才只是想偷偷再看一眼都发现那个人还在看着自己，不禁觉得有些奇怪。

过了一会他就看到对方又离开的第二个桌子，往自己的身后走去，这才松了一口气。

“一个人？”

山田凉介猛地回头，不知道什么时候，男人绕到自己的身后，又一脸从容地坐到自己旁边，他闻到了男人身上清新不刺鼻、好闻的香水味。

......可能下一秒就要被逼问“为什么总是一直看我”了。

“啊......我朋友在里面跳舞，我不会，所以......”

山田凉介不好意思地挠挠头。

这个人一看就是这个歌厅的常客，应该会嘲笑这样的自己吧。

“嘛，不会跳就不会跳吧，比起跳舞还不如这样一边喝酒一边聊聊天来的痛快呢，你说是吧。”

“嗯...是这样呢。”

“是第一次来这样的地方吧？”

山田凉介觉得自己已经伪装得很到位了，尽量一进来什么事情都尽力做到自然，不过还是被这种一看就阅历丰富的老手看出了端倪。

“被你发现啦。”

“嗯，我刚才看你喝酒呛到的样子就觉得哇，好可爱，一定是第一次来吧。”

他，他夸我可爱。

听到被这样一个男人面带微笑地看着自己夸自己可爱，山田凉介也不知道自己脑子从什么时候开始坏掉了，竟然觉得很开心，明明以前野村周平开心的时候一把抱住自己说自己可爱的时候都会被自己一脸嫌弃地狠狠推开。

山田凉介觉得自己脸颊烫的可怕。

“刚刚大学毕业？”

“......是的。”

“今天穿的衣服，不是很适合你呢。”

其实山田凉介也觉得有点违和。

看得这么准，一定是这样和不少的人聊过天吧。

明明只是短短的几句对话，这样的纠结在山田凉介的心里已经徘徊了不少次。

“可爱可爱。”

“从刚才开始你就带着求知的眼神看着我呢。”

“有、有吗......”

果然还是被发现了。

山田凉介盯着那人摇晃着杯中淡蓝色液体的侧脸，突然羞得说不出话来了。

不过听他这种说法，他应该没有多想。

“凉介！你在干什么？还不快过来一起玩。”

听到野村周平在人群中扯着嗓子喊自己，山田凉介瞥他一眼，不情愿地挪了挪屁股，不想离开，男人见状拍拍山田凉介的肩，微笑着说“玩的开心”，然后就转向了自己邻桌的下一个目标。

山田凉介现在深知的一点就是，自己只是他这么多聊天对象的其中之一而已，并且每天来到这个歌厅的人那么多，自己实在是太渺小的存在了。

为了避免出现刚才的情况，山田凉介没有再去看他，然而过了一段时间，他就好像从这个歌厅里面消失了一样，再也找不见人。

山田凉介这才一拍大腿，追悔莫及。

“完了，我连他叫什么名字都还没有问......”

......

从那天以后，山田凉介每天都会去那家歌厅蹲点，就算有时候根本约不出野村周平来，他也要自己去一趟，随便点一杯酒装装样子，傻傻地坐在位子上四处张望，找不到自己的目标再垂头丧气地离开。

有时候看到和他长得很像的人，山田凉介一路小跑过去，刚要拍对方的肩膀，发现是自己认错了人又悻悻地低下头道歉，回到自己的座位上。

只是想要再见他一面而已。

山田凉介实在是不好意思去问歌厅的工作人员，所以就自顾自地推理起来，对方可能是外地人吧，然后又陷入了无止境的悔意之中。

可能就这样再也见不到了吧。

不知不觉他竟然坚持了一周。

就在山田凉介快要放弃希望的一周的最后一天，他从自己点的酒里尝出了奇怪的味道，还想去问问吧台的服务员是怎么回事，过了一会就觉得头昏脑涨，在自己意识逐渐变得不清醒的时候昏了过去。

等醒来以后，他拼命睁开眼睛，发现眼前依然还是一片黑暗。

怎么回事？

他试着挣扎了几下自己的胳膊和腿，发现都被束缚在了自己坐着的椅子上，加上眼前蒙着的布让他不知道自己现在身在何处，嘴上的胶带让他没有办法放声呼救，周围也寂静得可怕。

大概是被绑架了。

山田凉介死命挣扎。

他实在是搞不懂自己一个刚刚毕业的大学生有什么好绑架的，想想今天出门前爸爸还嘱咐自己早点回家，山田凉介现在就很想哭。

老爸啊我不该不听你的话跑来这种鬼地方，我会不会再也回不去了。

该死的野村周平，给我介绍了这么一家彻头彻尾的黑店。

就在山田凉介追悔莫及的时候，他忽然感觉面前走过来一个人，把有些冰冷的双手放到自己嘴上粘着的胶带上，那双手虽然冰冷，但却很温柔。

即便如此山田凉介还是吓得浑身毛孔都张开，他立刻停止挣扎，做好嘴唇一阵撕裂疼痛，被用着粗话吆五喝六地威胁的准备，但是没想到对方很轻柔缓慢地一点点帮自己撕下胶带，让山田凉介有些出乎意料。

等到胶带的最后一丝黏连从山田凉介的腮帮上啪地断开，他大口大口呼吸着新鲜空气。

闻到了熟悉的香水味道。

“是我哦。”

这声音也似曾相识。

“诶什么啊，你不是一直都想见我的吗？”

是他......！

山田凉介辨识出了自己日思夜想的人的声音，急匆匆的想要站起来，但是无奈手脚都被绑着，只能坐在椅子上不安分地抖动着，这份激动的情绪相信对方一定都看在了眼里。

“最近你一直都有来吧？我也一直在观察你哦。”

“既然知道，为什么不出来见我呢？”

男人没有说话。

“你是故意的。”

“抱歉。”

“你到底是什么人？”

“我是这家歌厅的老板。”

这下可谓颠覆了山田凉介的认知，原来那天那个和客人们面带微笑从容不迫地敬酒和聊天的他，是这家歌厅的负责人，山田凉介还一直把他当做这家店的客人，还每天期待着他会过来，原来这个人一直在背后观察自己。

......搞不好开歌厅就是个幌子，其实是走私和贩卖毒品的的大boss吧，或者是搞淫秽色情买卖的幕后黑手。

想到这里山田凉介顿时感觉毛骨悚然。

“你有什么目的？”

“先说好，我可没有钱。”

这一点山田凉介没有扯谎，他真的是穷光蛋一个，他每个月的零花钱都很固定，在学校吃饭有时候还要蹭野村周平的饭卡。

“我不图钱。”

“我图你。”

山田凉介听到自己面前的人发出一声短促却又意味深长的笑，过了一会他眼睛上蒙着的布就被摘了下来，他看到面前的人不是那个男人，是之前他见过的曾经跟在他身后像保镖一样的人，而男人正在窗户面前，把所有的百叶窗都拉紧，房间顿时变得昏暗，不容一丝光线通过。

山田凉介慌了神，在这个密闭的房间里，自己被杀了都不会有人知道。

男人用正常的速度走到山田凉介面前，抬起他的下巴带着温情脉脉的笑打量了一番，然后突然面无表情地挥了挥手，示意房间里的其他人离开。

山田凉介紧紧盯着自己面前又恢复刚刚笑容的这张脸，这一个星期，他没有一天不在想念这个人，虽然他不知道，仅仅只是见过一面而已，为什么会这样的思念。

并且他没有想到，再一次的相遇会让他尝到如此危险的味道，就连他的笑都让自己觉得有些可怕。

“我知道，你很想我。”

“你愿意信任我吗？”

说着，男人就从胸前的口袋里掏出一个小的透明纸袋，里面是一粒小小的白色药片，他取出药片，两只手指捏紧递到山田凉介的嘴边。

“信任我的话，就把它吃下去。”

在这整个过程男人一直保持着微笑，深情的眼神就像是有魔力一样，让山田凉介鬼使神差地含住男人的指尖，把里面的药片含入口中，吞了下去，药片不苦，甚至带着一丝甜味，山田凉介不知道接下来自己会怎么样，但是他就这样莫名其妙地把自己的信任交给了他。

“乖。”

男人笑着轻吻了山田凉介的眉间。

男人在山田凉介面前从容地把上身的西装外套脱下来扔到一边，动作不紧不慢地扯下领带，让山田凉介咬住并在脑后打了一个结，随意地打开黑色衬衫的一排扣子，却没有爽快地脱掉，但是一副看上去就经常锻炼的精壮而又白皙透亮的躯体还是清晰地展现在山田凉介面前。

山田凉介这才用余光注意到，自己的身后，有一张床。

还没等理清现状，男人就又使坏地把自己的眼睛蒙了起来。

这个时候，山田凉介感觉到自己的身体内就像是有一股火团，带动着火苗蹭蹭地往上窜，高温刺激着自己身体里的每一个细胞，让他现在就想褪掉身上所有的束缚。

手脚上的绳子丝毫没有松开的迹象，他开始带着莫名的喘息挣扎着，但是每一次挣扎，牵动着衣料和身体之间的摩擦让他浑身发痒，巴不得有一双手好好抚慰，才能平息这一阵阵的瘙痒。

山田凉介虽然从来没有接触过这个东西，但是看到刚刚从容不迫地脱着衣服的中岛裕翔，还有自己现在身体的反应，隐约告诉了他接下来会发生什么事，但是他又实在不敢相信，前一分钟还在自己面前仪表堂堂的中岛裕翔会对自己做这种事情。

“你......松开我吧，好难受......”

药效的反应越来越激烈，但是山田凉介却无论如何都不能挣开自己身上的束缚，他早就不知道男人去了哪里，在做着什么打算，空洞感和未知感让他近乎疯狂。

男人忙了一阵走过来，蹲坐在山田凉介身前，把他脚腕上缠着的绳子解开，什么都没说就缓缓地拉下他的裤子拉链，连同内裤一起褪了下来，然后把他的脚架在自己的双肩上。

“这身衣服果然不是很适合你，我帮你脱掉吧。”

呜呜呜，无耻！

下体顿时暴露在空气中的羞耻感让山田凉介无地自容，然而现在却没有能力去掩盖和阻挠，只能任凭对方为所欲为。

“呜...别这样...”

不管自己怎么求饶，对方还是一言不发，山田凉介甚至开始害怕，如果正在对自己做这种事情的人不是他的话，那该怎么办。

他想要确认一下。

“把眼罩拿下来...可以吗...”

“还不行哦。”

“不过不用担心，是我。”

不过话说回来，如果对象是他的话，做这样的事情就可以得到原谅了吗？

自己好不争气。

山田凉介感觉到对方把自己的腿往高处抬起摆直，散发着柔和香气的温热液体从上方一滴滴淋在自己的腿上，这让全是上下本就觉得发烫的山田凉介整条腿都变得酥麻。

他不由自主地想要抗拒这种奇怪的感觉，但是没过一会对方的手就覆上自己的大腿，揉搓着腿上光滑的液体给自己按摩，从大腿根部直到脚尖，伺候得面面俱到。

大概是情趣精油一类的东西吧，山田凉介想。

“嗯...舒服...”

现在已经顾不得那么多，大脑也已经不由控制地感叹着这份舒适感，不过美中不足的是他想让男人用他的双手更加用力地抚摸自己，包括自己会感到敏感的所有地方，都想要对方来抚慰，但是对方就好像明白自己的小心思一样，按摩过后开始故意用指尖挑逗自己。

不好，更加糟糕的感觉袭来了。

山田凉介不知道男人是给他吃了多么激烈的春药，他现在感觉到自己的私处也瘙痒难耐，他不住地挪动自己的臀部，摩擦着已经不受自己控制、饥渴地张开着的那里，越是摩擦自己发出的呻吟声就越是高涨。

“来了。”

男人好像是达到了目的一般，一副胜券在握的语气，起身像是要去拿什么东西，山田凉介下意识用腿勾住，不让他离开。

松开，把腿从他的身上拿开。

我到底在做什么啊。

“乖，我只是去拿个东西。”

当男人又一次回到自己身边，拿着像毛尾巴一样的东西扫过自己身上各处的敏感点时，山田凉介感觉到自己的最后一丝理智要崩塌了。

“求你了...帮我...”

“我现在就是在帮你啊。”

“不、不是这样...”

就连自己的私处都没有被放过，男人分开自己的双腿，然后让毛尾巴顺着大腿内侧一点点往里，在自己的私处周围打圈。

“我记得你叫凉介，对吗？”

“凉介的这里在向我敞开着呢。”

“呜呜呜...为什么要这样做...”

那里，是从来都没有被人看过和侵犯过的领域啊。

从未体验过的被极度放大的羞耻感让山田凉介忍不住哭出了声，他想起第一次见到这个男人的时候，对方用温柔的语气和第一次见面的自己聊着天，还夸着自己可爱，他当时没能想到，他是一个拥有那样的外表，脑袋里会装着这种事情的人。

真的是人不可貌相。

他也没有想到在真正发生这种事情的时候，自己失去了用尽全力反抗的能力。

不过对方好像还没有就此罢休的架势，在自己即将就要迸发的欲望顶端系了一个蝴蝶结。

“因为我想要你。”

“你也很想要我对吧？从一开始就一直在看我。”

天知道山田凉介当时没有想这种色色的事情，不过他承认，他当时想要和这个男人以后有更多的交集，至于是什么样的交集，山田凉介现在也不想承认自己曾经想过出格的事情。

但是现在想到当时的男人脑子里已经在计划着今天的事了，让山田凉介没法不觉得他是一个危险人物，身体又一次止不住地开始发抖。

“求你了，你让我做什么都可以...”

“把我松开......”

山田凉介很难过，明明就只是想要再见一面而已，为什么事情会有这样意想不到的展开，更让他接受不了的是，自己的双腿明明已经不受对方手的控制了，却还是最大限度地向对方敞开着。

他现在一定在心里，嘲笑着这样狼狈的我自己吧。

又开始这样的纠结了。

男人温柔的大手放在山田凉介的脸颊两侧，然后用手指勾下了他眼睛上蒙着的布料，还有嘴里含了很久的领带。

山田凉介早已是面颊潮红眼睛里含着泪花，领带被含住的部分也变得湿漉漉，重新看到男人的脸让他忍不住吃力地凑近对方，想要把和他之间的距离缩到最短，潜伏在身体内就快要爆发的欲望，在看到男人的表情、他的身体，体会着他的气息、他的一切时，被放到了最大。

“吻我......”

快住口。

“吻你哪里？”

男人轻轻一抬眉毛，装作不明白的样子，偏到一侧亲吻山田凉介的下颚和耳垂，但是这一刻山田凉介像是抓住了救命稻草一样，朝男人转过脸来，吻住他的两片薄唇不松开。

男人一动不动任凭山田凉介的舌头在他的口中舔舐和翻搅，只是偶尔给予的一个不够深度的回应都足以让山田凉介在两人唇舌交缠的时候娇喘连连。

山田凉介讨厌此时此刻处于主动姿态的自己，浑身上下无处发泄的欲望让他失去理智，只有对方主动才可以得到缓解。

什么自尊，现在已经没有了。

“这里......这里也要......”

手不听使唤，山田凉介只能不断向下点头，示意男人流连自己胸口肿胀发痛的乳尖，但是男人却出乎他意料地低下头埋向更低的地方，用舌头轻舔起他欲求不满地一张一合的穴口。

“啊...啊......不是......”

“你不是要这里吗？”

山田凉介看着男人的脑袋埋在自己的腿间舔食着自己的穴口，那里的瘙痒好像得到了一定的缓解，但是依旧没有缓解更加深入内里的饥渴带给山田凉介的空虚。

只是舌头还远远不够，但是此时此刻他只能闭上眼睛，想象着是在被男人用他的那根深入自己的甬道一次次地穿插，无助地自我高潮。

“这里是不是想要更粗更大的插进去？”

“嗯...嗯...想要...”

“就听你的。”

男人环抱住山田凉介然后把他身后缠着胳膊的绳子也解开，抱着人上了用丝绸床单铺好的光滑的床面。

山田凉介看看自己身上的衬衫，再看看男人穿得好好的裤子，突然心生不满，用好不容易被解放的手急不可耐地去解男人的腰带，男人也顺势一颗颗解起自己的衬衫扣子。

山田凉介的手都在发抖，直到对方都已经把自己的衬衫脱下来扔到一边，自己还没有齐活，越急双手就越是抖得厉害，当他好不容易把男人的内裤从腰间撸下来的时候，里面早就已经肿胀的欲望一下子弹了出来。

山田凉介摸着男人滚烫和壮大的那根，想象着他一会就要进入自己的体内，不禁有些害怕。

“凉介可以好好抚慰我吗？”

山田凉介觉得自己大概是疯了，他二话不说压住男人的肩膀，让他躺在床上，看到对方又粗又涨的性器，身体里欲望的深渊变得更加深不可测，他把顶端没入口中，并用手上下套弄着。

“好舒服，凉介可以再含得更深一点吗？”

感觉到顶端已经快要深入自己的喉咙了山田凉介逼不得已才作罢，咳嗽了两声，唾液顺着下巴流到男人的柱身上，再用舌头费力地舔掉，虽然能力有限，笨拙的姿态却还是显得十分饥渴。

男人爽得直起身，把嘴角还挂着银丝的山田凉介放倒在床上，用刚刚的领带把他的双手绑在床头，并紧他的大腿，把自己的那根插进他的大腿间，伏在他身上，用俯卧撑的姿势模拟着穿插的动作。

“嗯...嗯啊...”

“只是大腿而已都这么兴奋吗？”

男人每一次靠近自己的耳边，带着湿热的气息说着调情的话，对山田凉介来说都是最好的催情药，山田凉介想要抱紧他，但是无奈手只能紧紧攥着拳头，在他的身下不停地索要更多。

“插进来...求你了...”

“插这里？”

男人抽身，转而用硬邦邦的柱身摩擦着山田凉介被刺激得已经开始流水的穴口，却迟迟不肯进入。

山田凉介感觉到了前所未有的无助，他想要挣开双手，把对方的性器直接塞进自己的入口，停止他的挑逗，但是现在的状况，只能是想想而已，他拼命地摇着头，求对方停止现在的行为，咬着嘴唇，一副可怜巴巴的模样。

“不要...再玩弄我了......”

男人见状，眉眼之间露出了些许心疼的神情，他解开了山田凉介手上的束缚，却没想到对方的双手获取自由之后的第一件事，就是抓起自己的性器，径直往自己的穴口里塞，顶端还没能没入体内，男人就将他一把按住。

“真是心急啊，不好好做扩张你想痛死吗？”

快感在脑海里占了上风，差点忘了最重要的一步，虽然就快要无法忍受，但山田凉介还是庆幸对方及时地压制住了自己。

男人带着精油伸进了两根三根指头，山田凉介还是感觉空虚得不行，夹住他的手指，扭着屁股呜呜咽咽地表示不满，男人看他这副样子，做好扩张以后，从左手边的抽屉里拿出了一根按摩棒。

“要这个？还是这个？”

男人示意山田凉介在按摩棒和比按摩棒还要粗一圈的性器之间做选择。

山田凉介羞于启齿，对方却在他犹豫之间，打开按摩棒的开关在他的欲望和穴口流连，惹得他浑身止不住地痉挛。

“不...不要...”

“你想要什么？”

“要、要你的那根...”

“为什么？”

“因为...好大、好烫...会让我舒服...”

太可恶了。

山田凉介从来都没有见过这样的自己。

当男人的欲望一点点没入自己体内的时候，山田凉介不由自主地发出一声惊呼，药效还在，体内欲望的温度也被他的感官无限放大，他加重力道用双手揉捏自己胸前的蓓蕾，直到乳晕变得通红，他催促着男人不断进出，小穴被摩擦得泛起了红也不罢休。

“还要...嗯...我还要...”

“还是紧紧地咬着我不放呢。”

山田凉介抱住男人，指甲狠狠地扣进男人后背的肌肉里，生怕松开一点点对方就会离开，然后想尽各种方法故意不满足自己。

“我、我好想你啊......”

“从那天开始...一直...”

两具躯体的撞击实在是太过激烈，山田凉介被折磨得根本没有办法完整地说出一句表白的话。

“这么想我吗？”

“明明我们都还不认识？”

猛然意识到两个人还只不过是陌生人的时候，早就已经为时已晚了。

即便这样，还是很想见你。

我也不知道自己是怎么了。

想到这里，山田凉介突然觉得自己很无助，将男人抱得更紧了，男人也紧紧地握着自己的腰，他的指尖还是有些发凉，然而在自己的甬道里穿梭的欲望却又烫得可怕。

他真的是一个浑身上下，存在着各种各样的反差，的可怕男人。

男人抱着跨坐在自己身上的山田凉介，从床上站起身来，然后把他压在墙上，托着他的臀瓣，又是一轮猛烈的操练。

后脊接触到冰冷的墙面，再加上更加深入的体位，给予山田凉介更大的刺激，他紧紧地抱着男人的脖颈，在他发狠地啃咬自己的锁骨时一声声地浪叫。

“啊...！太、太深了...”

“要坏了...呜......”

药效在不知不觉已经过去了大半，感觉已经大战了很多回合，男人还是很有精力的样子，只是这个时候山田凉介已经浑身发软，声音也由于过度呻吟而变得沙哑，他开始变得害怕，究竟怎样对于这个男人来说才是极限。

不知道什么时候被解开的欲望上的蝴蝶结又被重新系起，山田凉介有点慌，他感觉自己就快要释放了，但是又被男人压着反身跪趴在床上，深深地挺了进去。

男人绕过山田凉介的身子，在底下用手撩拨着他就要释放的欲望，却又堵住顶端不给他机会释放，山田凉介快要疯了，回头哭着求饶。

“让我去...求你了......”

“还不行哦......”

“可是、我...嗯啊...”

山田凉介紧紧握住丝绸床单的手又被男人紧紧地握住，他咬着自己的耳垂，在自己耳边提着无理的要求。

“多说点甜言蜜语给我听，我就放过你。”

老天爷知道，山田凉介是真的不会说什么甜言蜜语，但是在这种场合下，却说出了太多让自己意想不到的、淫荡不堪的情话。

“你最棒了...真的干得我好舒服...”

“只有你才能、让我高潮......”

“想要...天天都、和你做......”

“乖，我爱听。”

说着男人就松开了对山田凉介下体的束缚，操干的速度和力度也达到了高峰，戳到山田凉介的高点时他一边放声呼喊着，一边和身后的撞击保持着相同的频率，射到床单上星星点点的白浊。

男人将山田凉介反过身来，让他还没有释放彻底的最后一点精液射进自己的口中，吞噬干净，还不忘舔舔柱身和嘴唇周围的残余，抬起头给山田凉介看。

“凉介，很好吃哦。”

看到这副模样的男人，山田凉介忍不住埋起了脸。

“但是还没有结束，你还没有让我高潮呢。”

“我...我好累啊...”

被插射的山田凉介浑身瘫软，筋疲力尽，他当真觉得这个男人是恶魔，他的欲望好像永远都没有底线，不知道什么时候他才肯善罢甘休。

但是他根本没有时间考虑两个人为什么会发展到这样的一步，以及自己怎么会掉进这样的深渊，男人看到自己的愁容，把自己压在身上轻轻吻着自己沾着泪珠和汗珠的眼睑。

“乖，我就快了。”

“这次和我一起好吗？”

男人哄着他的语气字里行间都透露着柔情蜜意，山田凉介就这样如痴如醉地听话地将双腿缠上他的腰，想再要一次，把脸埋在他的锁骨间做好这一次的准备。

就算明天不到来也可以。

但可怕的是在那之后，山田凉介竟不知道经过了多少个轮回。

他不记得更换过多少次体位，也不记得男人要了他多少次，直到男人在自己身上驰骋的时间长到足以让他的双腿和穴口变得难以闭合，失去意识。

他的印象里只有到最后男人在他耳边低吼着，从自己的体内抽离，把自己的灼热射在了自己的小腹上，接着他就带着浑身的疲惫和高潮过后的空虚昏昏沉沉地睡去。

第二天醒来，山田凉介才猛然意识到大事不妙，歌厅早就已经打烊了，打开手机看到将近二十个来自爸爸的未接来电，他慌慌张张敷衍地回复了一个扯谎的短信之后，发现床边放着一身崭新的衣服。

直到现在山田凉介才有机会和精力环视整个房间，和回忆昨晚发生的事情，有一张椅子立在房间中央，上面搭着两根绳子，昨晚自己是被绑在那里的，酒红色的丝绸床单溅上了不少白浊，百叶窗也被重新打开，整个房间再也不显得像昨天一样的昏暗。

男人早就已经不知去向，山田凉介看看这一切，看看身体上遍布着各种各样发红的痕迹的自己，想到昨晚在男人身下一次次地索求不知满足的自己，一种想哭却又哭不出来的心情，在他的胸口积压着，闷闷的，无法消去，也赶不走。

但是更让他感到痛苦不堪的，还有一件事情。

结果到最后，还是不知道他是谁，也没有问出他的名字。

他是想要更多地了解这个人，和这个人有更多的交集的，却在想到只有这仅仅一次的肉体关系时，胸口变得更加苦闷了。

或许命中注定的只有我们一次相遇，一次不可描述，再就作为陌生人，没有任何的故事了吧。

山田凉介看着床上叠放整齐的休闲服，想到第一次见面的时候被对方吐槽不适合自己的穿着，安慰着自己说，这大概是对方临走之前给自己的最后一份温柔吧，他活动着浑身酸痛的筋骨，准备换上衣服，却在展开新衣服的一瞬间，看到从布料的夹层里掉出来一张纸条。

山田凉介捡起纸条，先是一惊，然后慢条斯理地将上面的笔迹逐字念出。

“中岛裕翔。”

“080-xxxx-xxxx”

“いつか会えるかな？”

......


End file.
